Hamptons
by thisisaplatypus
Summary: "Este será nuestro último caso", le dijo. Y Kate Beckett no estaba dispuesta a quedarse de brazos cruzados; ese no sería su último caso./Final alternativo de 2x24. ¡Terminado!
1. Capítulo 1

Helou agaaaaain! :D Bueno, esto mas que ser un fic como dios manda es un intento de historia que no creo que tenga mas de 5 capis y que es basicamente un final alternativo a la 2º temporada (porque el otro dia lo volvi a ver y tuve que verme la escena eliminada como 80 veces para que no me saliera sarna de lo emocionalmente jodida que me dejo), qué hubiera pasado si la corta rollos de Gina no hubiera aparecido en ningún momento. Y... bueno, que si no lo escribia reventaba xddd. Solo espero que os guste y esas cosas! :)

**Disclaimer:** las mentes pensantes son Marlowe, Amann, etc..., los personajes no son mios blablabla la serie es de la puta abc y esas cosas

* * *

><p><span><strong>1<strong>

_Este será nuestro último caso._

Era como el típico hit del verano que no podías sacarte de la cabeza. Una canción sin pausa. Cinco palabras haciéndose eco en sus oídos durante lo que parecía un tiempo indefinido. Desde que le oyó decir eso le duele la cabeza.

Era extraño cuando estaba hablando con alguien y en medio de la conversación sus propias voces tenían menos peso que ese pensamiento, como si Castle hablara en voz alta dentro de su cabeza; la enervaba. No sólo porque se sentía un poco maleducada al acabar por no prestar atención a la otra persona, sino por la importancia que tenía cuando ni siquiera estaba presente. Pero ¿qué solución iba a poner?

_Este será nuestro último caso_.

Se lo había dicho el día anterior, en medio de la comisaría cuando ella estaba preparada para todo menos para oír eso, y mucho menos para hacer frente a lo que se le vendría encima. El primer momento fue tenso y angustioso; no sabía si gritar, llorar, matarle o amordazarle para cerrarle la boca o tirar por lo fácil y callársela ella misma con la suya.

Pero lo peor llegó a la noche, cuando entró por la puerta de su casa y sintió que las paredes la asfixiaban. Después de haber estado cenando con Demming —su novio—, lo normal habría sido terminar en casa de él, entre besos y caricias íntimas que le pusieran la carne de gallina y deshaciendo la cama a ciegas al mismo tiempo que se quitan la ropa de manera tan torpe que les habría hecho reír. En lugar de eso, terminó en su sofá, tumbada en postura fetal, sola, llorando y con el teléfono en la mano ponderando si llamar a Castle sería la solución de todos sus problemas, porque para empezar ni siquiera sabía si eso era un problema.

Salvo que sí lo era. Lo era porque cuando tenía el contacto de Castle en la pantalla, bajo su dedo el mundo pareció pararse y creyó que estaba sana y salva. Que en lugar de estar a la deriva acababa de encontrar tierra firme. Quería llamarle y gritarle. Quería decirle que le había arruinado su noche. Quería tenerle de frente y golpearle hasta cansarse y caer rendida. Quería que estuviera ahí. Quería que estuviera con ella.

Le quería a él.

Así que sí, era todo un problema porque le daba igual la estabilidad emocional que pudiera proporcionarle Tom Demming o las cenas en lugares bonitos o la seguridad en una relación que auguraba ir a buen puerto o cualquier cosa que fuera normal, tranquila y poco peligrosa. Le daba igual todo.

Lo único que no le daba igual era la idea de no tener a Castle todos los días en la comisaría con un café en cada mano, esa mirada de querer comerse el mundo y su sonrisa desafiante y su chiste a destiempo y la falta de respeto cuando hablaba de una víctima y la estúpida teoría de turno digna de ser el monumento del año al surrealismo.

Castle.

_Este será nuestro último caso_.

Demming acababa de entrar a la planta de homicidios. Dejó de mirar a Castle brevemente para hacer contacto visual con el detective de robos, que la estaba buscando. La sonrisa se le difuminó, recordó brevemente lo que Montgomery le había dicho hace un par de minutos y tomó aire.

Qué importaba lo normal, tranquilo y poco peligroso. Ella era policía, estaba hecha de otro palo.

* * *

><p><em>Creo que esto no es lo que busco ahora mismo.<em>

_¿Y entonces qué es lo que buscas, Kate?_

Entró en la sala de descanso con una sonrisa que hacía días que no dejaba ver, dirigiéndose hacia ellos para coger un botellín que estaba sobre la mesa —agradeció mentalmente que Montgomery les apreciase tanto como para ser así de flexible con las reglas. El sabor amargo por la ruptura se suavizó cuando su mirada y la de su compañero conectaron por un momento tímidamente y la pregunta que le había hecho antes el detective volvió a reflotar.

Sonrió aún más.

—Oh, mira quién se va a tomar una cerveza —apuntó Castle, en tono de sorpresa.

—Bueno, Castle, no siempre trabajo.

—No le eches una competición a beber —intervino Lanie—, te gana seguro.

Castle asintió con atención.

—Gracias.

_Este será nuestro último caso_.

Puede que no fuera el mejor momento, pero llevaba un día entero con el pánico a perderle haciéndole temblar y decidió que si iba a ser valiente, tendría que serlo pisando fuerte y sin importarle nada que no fuera él.

—No necesito beber para ganarle —soltó, sonriéndole con seductora confidencia. Él abrió levemente la boca, confuso.

—¿Qué bicho te ha picado? —pregunta Lanie, con interés. Ella seguía sonriendo, sin dejar de mirarle. Y supo que iba por buen camino.

Ese no sería su último caso.

—Castle, ¿tienes un segundo?

—Claro, sí.

Echó un vistazo a los demás antes de darse la vuelta y salir de ahí, sin duda se habían convertido en la comidilla del día. Estaba reflejado en sus ojos. Suspiró, le asustó lo poco que le importaba en ese momento. El exceso de agallas no le estaba sentando mal.

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, Castle la miró con precaución.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Escucha —se preparó mentalmente—, sé que no soy una persona fácil de conocer y… no suelo dejar ver lo que siento. Pero este último año, trabajando contigo —se le escapaba el aire. Castle no dejaba de observarla, sonriendo con dulzura y mirándola como si en cualquier momento fuera a derretirse; no tendría que haber esperado tanto— me lo he pasado muy bien.

—Sí, yo también.

Se tomó un par de segundos para sonreír. Ver a Castle haciendo lo mismo la ayudó a reunir la poca valentía que necesitaba para saltar del trampolín. El escritor la escrutaba fijamente, con la boca entreabierta y no supo en qué momento empezaron a conectar lo bastante como para que surgiera una mínima relación telepática.

—Así que voy a decirlo y… —inspiró, un pequeño hormigueo recorrió su estómago cuando las palabras chocaron contra sus dientes— yo… —tragó saliva, agachando su cabeza— Castle, yo… Bueno, tú…

Él soltó una carcajada, acercándose lentamente a ella.

—¿Tú, yo o los dos?

—Tú y yo —respondió, tan rápido que aparentemente a ninguno de los dos les dio tiempo a asimilarlo—. Somos compañeros.

—¿Beckett?

—¿Lo somos? —él asintió lentamente— Entonces… ¿por qué te vas?

—Kate–

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. A los chicos no les importa, a Montgomery no le importa.

—¿Y a ti, Kate? ¿A ti te importa?

Ella enmudeció.

Habían dejado de sonreír. Castle no parecía enfadado, sino desesperado. Ojos abiertos, respiración agitada, acortando la distancia entre ambos un poco más; los dos caminaban por la misma cuerda floja y estaban empezando a balancearse tanto que terminarían por caerse.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —ella tembló ligeramente— Kate, dilo.

—No —le vio sonreír tímidamente antes de darse la vuelta para volver a entrar dentro.

Ella le agarró del brazo, reparando rápidamente en las miradas fijas de los cuatro puestas en ellos, todos levantados de sus sillas. Eran el circo mediático de turno. Lejos de querer irse corriendo con la cara enterrada en sus manos, le entraron ganas de reírse.

—¿Sigue en pie?

—¿Qué?

—Lo que me dijiste de la escapada. ¿Sigue en pie? —la mira con inseguridad— Si no…

—¿Y Demming? ¿No te ibas con él?

Soltó una carcajada silenciosa, casi como si hubiera sido un suspiro. Lo de Demming parecía irrelevante hasta que Castle lo sacó a colación y se acordó de que él no sabía nada.

—Habría estado bien —se encogió de hombros—, pero no es lo que quería.

—¿Y qué querías?

—Pasar el fin de semana con mi amigo.

Rick la estaba mirando así, otra vez; con misteriosa profundidad y una intimidad que golpeaba contra su estómago, como si la ropa no fuera suficiente para asegurar que no está desnuda. Y por primera vez desde que empezaron a trabajar juntos, no le importó.

—¿Estás segura? —ella asintió.

—Llévame a los Hamptons.

El escritor miró rápidamente su reloj de pulsera, torciendo su cabeza pensativo. Luego volvió a mirarla.

—¿Crees que en una hora te dará tiempo a hacer la maleta? —preguntó, desafiándola. Beckett se cruzó de brazos con tranquilidad; en un día como ese, la confianza le sobraba.

—Y menos, Castle. Y menos.

—Genial —se acercó a ella tanto que sus labios rozaban esa parte del cuello que está justo debajo del lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndole estremecerse al sentir un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal. Susurró:— La excusa mejor te la dejo a ti, a mí se me dan mal estás cosas.

Beckett se apartó, nerviosa y confusa. El novelista volvió a entrar en la sala, ella le siguió con la mirada y le oyó decir que le había surgido un compromiso, que sintiéndolo mucho tenía que salir corriendo de allí y que estarían el contacto. Dejó la puerta entreabierta cuando salió y se dirigió al ascensor medio corriendo, guiñándole un ojo. Ella resopló.

—Qué morro tienes —murmuró lo bastante alto como para que sólo la oyera él.

—¿Verdad?

Tomó aire sin dejar de mirarle con suave recelo mientras se mordía el labio intentando reprimir esa sonrisa que la dejaría en mal lugar. Después se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, de cara a su capitán a sus amigos que la observaban con distintiva curiosidad y sabía hacia dónde iba a ir esa conversación antes de abrir la boca.

—Señor —dijo, con timidez—, ¿le importa si me cojo este fin de semana libre? Tengo asuntos familiares pendientes —Lanie arqueó sus cejas con escepticismo. Ella carraspeó—. Pero que conste que tendré el teléfono encendido, por si sucediera… —Montgomery y los chicos adoptaron esa postura que le recordó mucho a Castle cuando decía algo que conseguía ponerla nerviosa. Y ellos también lo estaban consiguiendo— cualquier cosa.

—Sí, sí. Claro, Beckett —el capitán alzo su mano abierta, restándole importancia—, no te preocupes. Ve tranquila.

—Gracias —juntó sus manos por detrás de su espalda, con serenidad—. Qué paséis un buen fin de semana.

Pero antes de salir por la puerta, Montgomery la detuvo:

—Y Beckett.

—¿Sí? —se dio la vuelta ligeramente, asomándose por la puerta.

—Dile a Castle que no tarde demasiado en volver. Dios no quiera que algunos de nosotros le echemos de menos más de lo que nos gustaría, ¿verdad?

Durante unos minutos, la detective se olvidó de cómo respirar.

* * *

><p>La tensión que se había levantado en la Decimosegunda era tan densa como irrespirable, pero comparado con el viaje en coche hacia los Hamptons fue todo un paseo.<p>

—¿Dos horas, Castle? —preguntó casi gritando. Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién es el niño de doce años ahora, eh? —la miró de reojo con sorna. Parecía estar disfrutando y eso no la tranquilizaba, y gracias a dios el escritor se dio cuenta— Venga, Beckett, no es para tanto. Me has aguantado por más tiempo.

Se agitó sobre su asiento, cruzando las piernas y entrelazando sus dedos como si eso consiguiera aliviarla un poco. Pensó en lo fácil que podría ser todo. Pero lo complicado era algo inherente en ella y tendía a tergiversar lo simple hasta hacerlo insostenible aunque no hubiera ninguna premisa que indicase que eso podría acabar en catástrofe.

Deseó que sus mecanismos de autodefensa no estuvieran tan pulidos como para hacerse eco en cualquier situación por pequeño que fuera el peligro. Pero esto era un riesgo emocional y la detective no se había visto envuelta en algo así desde que murió su madre.

Lo odiaba, pero era normal. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

—Kate —se sobresaltó, volviendo a poner su atención sobre él. Su compañero no despegaba la vista del horizonte, mordisqueándose el carrillo como si estuviera ordenando mentalmente sus palabras. Finalmente prosiguió—, si quieres que nos demos la vuelta, dímelo. No pasa nada.

—Estoy bien, Castle.

—En serio. Lo último que querría es que te sintieras incómoda conmigo.

La detective acarició con seguridad el brazo de su compañero, descendiendo su mano hasta dejarla descansando en su muslo con una cercanía a la que no estaba acostumbrada, pero que no le importó sentir. La sonrisa agridulce de Castle se suavizó, relajando su expresión y suspirando con alivio.

—Castle, puedo estar más o menos segura de cualquier cosa, pero esto —enfatiza, deslizando su mano hacia la del escritor, que agarraba la palanca de cambios con tensión. Ella no quería tensión. No ahora. No cuando por fin, desde que trabajaban juntos, estaban avanzando con sinceridad— no es algo que me haga falta pensar más de dos veces.

Beckett sintió los músculos de la mano de su compañero distendiéndose lentamente bajo la suya. Poco a poco. Con precaución. Parecía que Castle estaba pidiendo permiso para recuperar la seguridad en sí mismo como si la estabilidad emocional que estaban aprendiendo a compartir estuviera hecha de cristal y fuera tan frágil que tuviera miedo de romperla. Era un poco descorazonador verle así, parecía la sombra de una leyenda.

Pero le gustó esa vulnerabilidad. Era la segunda o tercera vez que le veía moverse con pies de plomo. Y todo porque ella era la causa y consecuencia. Y para Castle no era ninguna broma.

No pudo evitar derretirse.

—Te va a encantar —contestó él, cambiando de tema. Ella le miró con curiosidad—, los Hamptons, digo. La casa tiene un jardín bastante amplio que da a una pequeña cala que… bueno, podría decirse que es privada porque es difícil acceder por la línea de la playa. Y en el caso de que te dé asco la arena como a servidor —Castle arrugó la nariz, ella contuvo una carcajada—, tengo una piscina.

—Dime, ¿hay algo que tu casa no tenga, Castle?

—¿Y destriparte la sorpresa? Por favor, detective.

Castle le echó un sugerente vistazo, sonriéndole de lado y guiñándole el ojo antes de volver a mirar hacia delante. Antes de hacer lo mismo, la detective se permitió el lujo de admirar el perfil del escritor brevemente; la luz anaranjada del atardecer se reflejaba en su rostro, bordeando sus labios que formaban una suave sonrisa.

Entre todas las expresiones que podría tener en ese momento dado lo que estaban a punto de vivir, la única que encontró fue la inocencia de un niño. Con esa ligera timidez y esperanza escondida ante lo que había empezado a ser inminente entre ellos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él, divertido.

Ella dejó de mirarle, dirigiendo su vista al frente. La carretera parecía infinita al morir en el horizonte. El cielo se oscurecía sobre esta y habían empezado a aparecer las primeras estrellas al fondo. Y le dio igual lo eterno que pudiera hacérseles aquello o si tuviera o no tuviera algún fin porque, por primera vez, la única razón por la que tenía miedo era no saber si tres días serían suficientes para conseguir que caminasen de la mano hacia la misma dirección.

Y la sensación de moverse en un camino interminable hacía que pareciera que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Nada.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aqui abajo sin echaros a llorar, de verdad (L). Espero que no sea una cacurria (no demasiado) y bueno... que si la idea va a buen puerto os veo en el siguiente :D


	2. Capítulo 2

Hoooooolis again! Antes que nada, queria daros las gracias por no solo haberos tomado tiempo para leer esta chapucilla sino para dejar un review, lo cual me halaga muchisimo. De verdad, es lo mas parecido que los escritores de fanfics tenemos por un aplauso y nos ayuda mucho a seguir escribiendo porque nos motivais a no dejar la historia en el olvido. Asi que muchisimas gracias y me alegro de que haya empezado con buen pie ^^.

Bueno, ya no me enrollo más. Os dejo el capítulo 2, espero que no baje el listón! :D

* * *

><p><span><strong>2<strong>

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron a su casa.

Los Hamptons eran el oasis en medio del desierto de cemento que era Nueva York, apartado del ruido de los claxon, el olor a gases de escape, gente empujándose entre sí subiendo y bajando las calles y la sensación de asfixia laboral. Allí la vida parecía hecha de otra pasta, lejos de esos convencionalismos pero no tanto como para sentirse como una especie de forastero pisando por una nueva ciudad.

A simple vista era una barriada tan tranquila como ostentosa, con casas —la más pequeña de toda la zona estaba a caballo entre chalet y mansión— lo bastante separadas entre sí como para disfrutar de una relajada intimidad, con amplios parques bien preservados, calles limpias y vecinos agitando una mano, saludándote mientras con la otra riegan su jardín sujetando una manguera. Todo un monumento a la vida familiar.

Castle salió primero del coche. Ella se quedó un rato sentada, admirando la fachada de la mansión —porque era digna de película de familia adinerada— con la boca medio abierta y la cabeza inclinada. Llevaban tanto tiempo trabajando codo con codo que se había acostumbrado a verle como un compañero y no como el novelista de prestigio que era. Pero ahí estaba, una pieza más de su identidad. La otra cara de la moneda. El Rick Castle que encontraba su fama y su fortuna entre best-seller de misterio.

Su puerta se abrió, sacándola de su enajenación.

—¿Hola? Ya hemos llegado. Claro que si te quieres quedar a dormir en el coche yo no te lo voy a impedir.

Ella se ruborizó ligeramente, intentando ocultarlo mirándole con suspicacia mientras salía del coche. Castle se encogió de hombros como un niño pequeño.

—¿Sabes? —la detective vuelve a mirar la mansión— A veces me olvido de que eres un tipo rico y famoso.

—Tampoco soy un Bill Gates, ¿eh? Pero sí, vivo cómodamente. Para qué negarlo —ella ladeó su cabeza, frunciendo sus labios, ponderándolo.

Muy cómodamente. La hilera de farolas iluminaba tenuemente parte de la casa. Estaba algo aislada de las demás, lo cual en parte la tranquilizó. Eso era lo que quería; él y ella apartados del mundo. Un respiro en mitad de todo el caos emocional al que se han estado sometiendo durante semanas.

Pero como todo, tenía un contra y era lo poco que realmente lo conocía y, aún peor, lo poco que se conocía a ella misma ante la falta de costumbre. No sabía hasta que punto le gustaba compartir esa soledad con él ni cómo arrastrarían lo que no han hablado pero que probablemente acabaría saliendo a la luz porque, después de todo, sólo son ellos dos en un lugar donde la única distracción era ver al otro en bañador.

—Por cierto —comienza el escritor, dirigiéndose al maletero para abrirlo y sacar el equipaje—, he hecho una reserva en uno de los restaurantes de la zona. Supuse que después del viaje estarías cansada y te daría pereza vestirte para la ocasión, así que cenaremos en una hamburguesería. Es un poco más elegante que cualquiera que hayas visto, pero… —la observó, analizándola de arriba abajo mientras abría la boca con tentación como si la estuviera desnudando. Primer día y ya estaba a punto de perder la cabeza— no creo que te miren mal.

—Deja de hacer eso —suplicó, apretando la mandíbula.

—¿El qué?

El novelista sonrió con fingida inocencia, dirigiéndose hacia ella con una maleta en cada mano. Antes de que Beckett pudiera coger la suya, Castle se adelantó y se dirigió hacia la entrada. Caballeroso como siempre lo ha sido, qué se iba a esperar. Ella resopló frustrada, o se lo estaba poniendo demasiado difícil o no lo bastante, y esa duda estaba empezando a quemarla por dentro.

No estaba acostumbrada a no tomar las riendas.

—Eres mi invitada de honor, detective —explicó, deteniéndose enfrente de la puerta mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos, rebuscando algo—. Considérame tu mayordomo a partir de ahora.

—¿Y mi mayordomo me llevaría el desayuno a la cama?

—Tu mayordomo te llevaría a la cama si hiciera falta —respondió escueto, sacando las llaves.

Ambos enmudecieron a la vez. Se miraron de soslayo, agachando sus miradas y sintiéndose cerca y a la vez lejos y no queriendo moverse como si aproximarse o alejarse un centímetro les doliera. Castle estaba inmóvil, su mandíbula temblando y sus dedos enroscados en el llavero. Ella rompió el contacto visual mirando las llaves que tintineaban lentamente con suavidad.

—Yo… era… bueno —tartamudeó su compañero. Ella contuvo la respiración y de las llaves, pasó a mirarle los labios—, no es que quisiera… quiero decir —él suspiró. La detective quiso que se callara y pensó que el único remedio que le quedaba era cerrar los labios del escritor bajo los suyos y dejarse llevar. Pero no le dio tiempo—. En fin, que ya me entiendes. Que si necesitas cualquier cosa, pídemela.

Ella no contestó, sólo se limitó a asentir con nerviosismo.

La mano de Castle temblaba al intentar encajar la llave en la cerradura y ella se alteró aún más. No supo en qué momento habían pasado a ser dos desconocidos cruzándose casualmente sacados de la típica película que ensalzaba el amor a primera vista. Pero ahí estaban, ella con sus nervios de acero de policía derritiéndose y él no atinando a abrir la puerta de su propia casa.

Con suerte en un par de semanas se reirían de esto.

El escritor finalmente la abrió y soltaron un suspiro de alivio a la vez. Agitó el brazo con elegancia delante de ella invitándola a pasar y Beckett asintió con timidez. Con la cabeza agachada y cuidado, no pudo evitar soltar un _guau_ cuando contempló el recibidor.

—Y yo que pensaba que era difícil impresionarte, Beckett —se regodeó su compañero detrás de ella, cerrando la puerta.

—Y yo. Pero es que… guau —repitió—. Es enorme, Castle.

El escritor contuvo una carcajada y ella se dio cuenta, dándose la vuelta y fulminándole con la mirada.

—Pero qué cerdo.

—Lo siento.

—Dime, ¿todos los escritores sacáis el sentido sexual a todo lo que os dicen o es sólo algo propio de ti?

—He dicho que lo siento. Pero eh, tienes que admitir que era fácil de… malinterpretar —la detective se cruzó de brazos, escrutándolo suspicaz. Él resopló—. ¿Sabes qué? Vamos a dejarlo antes de que te emociones.

—¿Emocionarme yo? ¿Perdona?

—Vamos, te enseñaré el interior —dijo, desviando el tema mientras caminaba hacia el interior. Le estaba dando la espalda y Beckett casi podía ver esa sonrisa tan típica de él que rezumaba sorna—. Hay bastantes habitaciones, no creo que tengas problemas para elegir una.

Beckett se resignó, echando su cabeza hacia atrás con cansancio y echando aire antes de seguirle. Cuando empezaron a subir las escaleras, Castle soltó:

—Y sí, tienes razón. No es por echarme flores pero es enorme.

No supo a qué se refería ni indagó para que especificara, sólo se limitó a dejar caer la mandíbula mientras le observaba subir los escalones.

* * *

><p>El espacio resultó ser un problema más por lo excesivo que era. Tenía seis o siete habitaciones de invitados, creyó recordar, repartidas entre los dos pisos, cualquiera de ellas alejada de la habitación de Castle que estaba en la planta baja —lo cual la disgustó más de lo moralmente aceptable para ella—, así que no había preferencia por ninguna de ellas.<p>

Esa falta de capacidad para decidir por su parte la hacía sentir pequeña y más estando en un lugar ajeno y envuelta de sensaciones de las que estaba acostumbrada a huir.

Eran nimiedades que se complicaban.

—¿Ya has elegido? —le preguntó su compañero a su espalda.

Miró de reojo la última habitación que le quedaba por ver. Decidió que lo mejor sería escurrir el bulto.

—Es tu casa. Recomiéndame —se encogió de hombros.

Castle se acerco a ella, sugerente, lentamente hasta casi rozar su pecho con la espalda de la detective. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo erizándole cada ínfima parte de su piel e hizo que exhalase con dificultad.

—La que tiene vistas al mar es mi favorita —le susurró tan cerca del oído que las piernas le temblaron.

—¿Cuál de todas? —tragó saliva, recatada.

—Hay una en especial.

El novelista se separó de ella con la misma tranquilidad, alejándose hasta apoyarse en el marco de la puerta. Beckett inspiró mientras cerraba los ojos; estaba a unos cuatro pasos de ella y todavía olía el aroma de su colonia saturando el aire alrededor de ella. Como una dulce droga. Cuando se hubo preparado mentalmente, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia él, que la estaba esperando.

Resultó que la habitación en cuestión era la primera que había visto, en el primer piso, y que a simple vista no pareció destacar sobre las demás —era todo lo lujosa y acogedora que podía ser siguiendo la estética de la mansión—. Al entrar, no encendieron la luz. Castle la tomó de la mano con cuidado y la guió a través del dormitorio hasta llegar al gran ventanal que iba desde el principio hasta el final a lo largo de la pared, tapado por una cortina.

El escritor la apartó con suavidad como si estuviera haciendo magia; tras la tela se alzaba el imponente panorama marítimo, distinguiéndose únicamente por la luz de la luna. Y entendió a Castle. Le entendió cuando vio la luna reflejada en el agua del mar que se ondeaba con calma haciendo que pareciera un rayo bailando sobre el océano. Le entendió cuando la habitación se iluminó ligeramente pero no lo bastante como para romper el encanto de la oscuridad que les regalaba la noche.

El espacio entre ellos se hermetizó como si formaran parte de un cuento de ensueño. Era maravilloso.

Se apoyó en el cristal delicadamente. Esa habitación también podría ser su favorita.

—Me gusta estar aquí, ¿sabes? —le cuenta el escritor. Ella pone su mirada sobre él— Cuando vengo a los Hamptons, siempre me gusta subir aquí para admirar esto y olvidarme de lo demás. Me ayuda bastante cuando estoy a falta de inspiración.

—¿Y con Nikki Heat… ? —él niega con la cabeza.

—Desde que empecé a seguirte no he vuelto a subir —confiesa, manteniendo el contacto visual casi sin pestañear—. Es curioso, es la primera vez que consigo terminar un libro sin bloquearme.

Era obvio que Castle tenía puestos sus cinco sentidos sobre la detective. Era obvio hasta para ella, cosa que hacía que aquello marchara cuesta arriba. Se sostuvieron las miradas, en silencio, con sus labios entreabiertos y el aire colapsándose cuando salía de sus bocas. Ella echó un vistazo a sus labios casi de manera autónoma y rezó para que Castle no se diera cuenta.

Pero lo hizo. Dio un pequeño paso hacia ella. Se había dado cuenta. Beckett agachó la cabeza mientras se apartaba un mechón de pelo y se lo colocaba detrás de la oreja.

Quizá la noche les confundía.

—Me alegro de ser útil como musa —respondió. Fue lo más coherente que pudo haber articulado y al pensarlo se sintió estúpida.

—Kate.

Le miró. Estaba quieto, enfrente de ella, erguido y conteniendo el aire como si estuviera a punto de dejar de darle la espalda al mundo para librar una batalla. Su mandíbula temblaba. Le iba a decir algo que ella no quería oír. O mejor dicho, no estaba preparada.

Simplemente atajó, desviando el tema.

—Gracias —él alzó una ceja, confundido—, por todo esto, quiero decir. Por dejarme venir, haberme acogido. Por haberme enseñado esto. Y… haberme dejado conocer una pequeña parte de ti.

Era suficiente.

Castle sonrió con ligera frustración, retrocediendo como si pudiera leerla. Le dejó mal sabor de boca a la detective, pero acababan de llegar; hacía menos de un día que las cosas habían empezado a regularse entre ambos y parecían fluir con una estabilidad que no creyó alcanzar tratándose de ellos y ya se estaban sometiendo a más tensión de la que habían estado aguantando desde que se conocieron.

Sin prisa pero sin pausa, se dijo mentalmente. Era algo que su profesión le había enseñado. Si el tiempo estaba a su favor, les acabaría encerando el camino.

—Es lo mínimo que podía hacer —contestó el escritor, encogiéndose de hombros. Ella le sonrió agradecida, golpeándole con cariño el brazo con su codo cuando se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

—Bueno, ¿no decías que teníamos una reserva?

* * *

><p>Decidieron ir andando a la hamburguesería.<p>

Castle le dijo antes de salir por la puerta que estaba a un cuarto de hora a paso ligero de su casa y que no merecería la pena coger el coche pero que, si estaba muy cansada y no tenía ganas de andar, no le supondría ningún problema. Y Beckett estuvo de acuerdo.

Estaban caminando a una distancia prudencial el uno del otro, no lo bastante lejos para parecer que estaban de huyendo del otro y de sí mismos pero sí para darse un poco de espacio personal. La detective inspiró largamente; olía suavemente a sal marina, a leña quemándose y a pino. Olía a libertad.

Esa era una de las razones por las que quería ir a pie. Esa y aliviar de alguna manera el pequeño desequilibrio emocional que lleva arrastrando desde que puso las cartas sobre la mesa, porque era una sensación tan estática que la única forma para despejarse que le parecía viable era moviéndose.

Miró a su compañero, entregado en cuerpo y alma a contarle una historia sobre Alexis y unas piezas de lego.

—Con cinco años aprendió a dormir sola en el loft. Antes se metía en mi cama por los pies, gateando debajo de las sabanas cuando no me daba cuenta y me despertaba con ella agazapada sobre el estómago —sonrió con nostalgia, mordiéndose el labio—, pero al final hicimos un trato en el que había helados, chucherías y un viaje a Disneyworld de por medio y consiguió pasar su primera noche en su cama. Pero esto en el loft. Aquí era otro cantar.

El escritor se empezó a reír, llevándose una mano a las sienes y masajeándolas ante el recuerdo. Beckett lo escrutaba con curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Las cosas no estaban en nuestro favor. Por aquel entonces nos habían alertado de una oleada de allanamientos con hurtos, te puedes imaginar cómo estaba Alexis en casa. Le prometí que no iba a pasar nada porque teníamos un sistema de seguridad fiable, pero ya sabes lo cabezota que es. Siempre ha sido así —Castle lo relataba con un brillo en los ojos que le hizo sentir que flotaba. Había una devoción ahí que normalmente no tenía la oportunidad de ver y era todo un diamante en bruto—. En fin, el caso es que conseguí convencerla para que durmiese sola. Parecía un milagro; lo dijo ella sola de repente con una determinación que pocas veces la había visto tener.

—¿Y ya está? —él negó.

—Antes de irse a dormir, me pidió que le subiera el cofre de legos a su habitación. Supuse que querría entretenerse un rato jugando y así se le haría más llevadero porque tendría una distracción y se dormiría fácilmente. Pero resultó que no quería los legos para eso.

—¿Y entonces para qué?

Tomó aire, cerrando los ojos mientras se concentraba. Después prosiguió:

—A la mañana siguiente, me levanté y me sorprendí bastante al ver mi cama vacía. Alexis no se había escapado, lo cual era todo un logro y me pareció tan raro que fui a su habitación preocupado. Tenía la puerta cerrada. La abrí, entré en la habitación y estaba tan obcecado en Alexis que ni siguiera mire el suelo. Normal, ¿quién se fijaría en cualquier otra cosa cuando se trata de tu hija? —Beckett asintió— Fue poner el pie en el suelo y notar como un bloque de piezas de lego se me clavaba en toda la planta. Te puedes imaginar cómo dolió eso, tanto que me caí al suelo. Y me clavé aún más piezas en la espalda. Había diseñado una trampa. No sé ni cómo salí vivo de ahí.

—¿Había usado legos para protegerse?

—Me dijo que un día pisó una pieza y le dolió tanto que se tuvo que recorrer su habitación cinco veces saltando. Y pensó que podría dominar a sus enemigos haciéndoles cruzar por un pasillo lleno de legos y que si algún ladrón entraba conocería el verdadero significado de la tortura. Desde aquel día no sé realmente con quién estoy compartiendo casa.

Beckett se rio, parando en seco y doblando su cuerpo hacía el suelo. Era patético imaginárselo. Muy patético. Pero a la vez se deshacía como si fuera un cubito de hielo. Era amor de padre, en todo su esplendor. Se acordó de Jim y una sensación cálida le recorrió el cuerpo.

Le gustaba que Castle le hiciera sentir como si estuviera en su hogar.

—Sí, tú ríete. Tuve que tener los pies metidos en agua con sal lo que quedaba de día porque ni siquiera podía andar. Además, yo… —se detuvo, observándola con el ceño fruncido y sonrisa divertida— ¿qué pasa?

Beckett agitó la cabeza. No se dio cuenta hasta ese momento de que no había dejado de mirarle como si se lo quisiera comer.

—Es sólo que… me gusta verte así. No como el niño favorito del alcalde ni el mono escritor ni todo eso que eres cuando estás fuera de tu casa. Me gusta verte a ti. A tu verdadero yo.

Si se hubiera visto a sí misma hace un año no se lo creería, y si hace un año hubiera visto a Castle habría pensado que desviaría el tema hacia algo que probablemente acabase con una de sus sutilezas eróticas sobre acabar compartiendo cama o sus clichés de Romeo barato que usaba en sus firmas de libros con las rubias de plástico de turno que sólo querían un poco de fama y calentarle las sábanas.

Pero se veía en ese momento a sí misma y veía a Castle que se acercaba ligeramente a ella con una sonrisa y no parecía estar urdiendo un malévolo plan para llevársela a su habitación después de cenar ni una segunda intención que la acabaría incomodando tanto que se cerraría a cal y canto como hacía las primeras veces que estaba con él.

Y ella se relajó; había una seguridad entre ellos ahora mismo que parecía imperturbable y no se desestabilizaría a no ser que pusieran todo su sudor en presionar hasta que se viniera abajo. No iba a pasar. No estando en los Hamptons. No cuando se están desnudando emocionalmente poco a poco. No cuando se han empezado a conocer tal y como son.

No cuando eran simplemente Rick Castle y Kate Beckett haciendo algo tan cotidiano como dar un paseo para ir a cenar. Nada de pseudónimos, ni buena o mala fama, ni profesiones, ni ningún tipo de verdad relativa que nublara lo que el uno sabía del otro.

Beckett se acercó a él hasta que sus brazos se tocaban cuando andaban y los dedos de sus manos se estiraban a propósito para rozarse tímidamente sin llegar a agarrarse pero buscando en todo momento un contacto que les hiciera vibrar. Y le gustó.

Le gustó comprobar que ambos tenían la misma percepción del tiempo sobre ellos mismos porque les hacía caminar al mismo ritmo.

—Beckett.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias por no rendirte tan pronto conmigo.

Y sus dedos acabaron entrelazándose.


	3. Capítulo 3

Buenaaas! :D Este fic va rapidillo (lo cual es un milagro viniendo de mi), tan rapidillo que aqui esta el capi 3. Digo lo de siempre: gracias por leer, las reviews, vuestra pequeña dedicacion significa muchisimo para mi y bueno, que espero que os guste :).

* * *

><p><span><strong>3<strong>

Era adorable cuando estaba así, para qué engañarse.

Tenía los labios y parte de la barbilla manchados de kétchup, consecuencia de haber pegado dos mordiscos seguidos y tragar casi in masticar para ir a por un tercero. No le culpaba. Ir allí había sido todo un acierto, no sólo por la tranquilidad y la ligera pero destacable elegancia sobre cualquier restaurante de comida rápida de Manhattan, sino también por el toque que tenían las hamburguesas.

Tenían sabor a parrilla, marinadas con alguna especia que no acertaba a atinar y estaba segura de que no llevaba era el tradicional queso cheddar. Era algo más refinado. Era algo distinto.

Era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada. Y romper la rutina en esos detalles tan minúsculos la ayudaba a desconectar de una manera que no creyó imaginar.

—Dios, cómo te he echado de menos —suelta Castle mirando su hamburguesa, la detective entendiéndole a duras penas porque hablaba con la boca llena.

—¿Eres consciente de que estás hablando con una hamburguesa? —el escritor asiente mientras traga, se estaba llenando de kétchup aún más si cabía y ella no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es que tienes un poco de… —se inclina hacia él, llevando el dedo pulgar a su labio inferior y pasándolo por el rastro de tomate hasta quitárselo, volviendo a erguirse en su sitio y chupándose el dedo con sugerencia sin apartar la vista de él.

El escritor resopló, dejando caer la hamburguesa y levantando una ceja mientras la observaba impresionado. Parecía confuso, nervioso y, más importante, ferviente. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado. Ella se agitó. Ser lo perspicaz que era la detective no siempre era una ventaja, pero en ese momento no parecía ni un pro ni un contra.

Parecía… normal. Parecía normal darse cuenta de eso y parecía normal estar receptiva, y se asombró al comprobar lo poco que le importaba que Castle tuviera en mente que su hamburguesa no fuera lo único que quería comerse esa noche.

—Se te va a enfriar eso, Castle —apuntó Beckett, mirando su plato.

—Sí, sí. Claro.

Sonrió al verle intentando coger la hamburguesa de manera que no se notara que el pulso le temblaba. Salvo que sí lo hacía. Vale, lo de limpiarle el kétchup había sido un golpe bajo, pero era un hábito propio de ellos jugar sucio en ese tipo de situaciones. Además, todo iba como la seda. Lo importante es que estaba ganando terreno. Eso era lo que quería y más después de cómo el parecía tirar del carro cuando llegaron a su casa. Era su turno; quería ser ella la que se sintiera poderosa.

La detective pegó un bocado a su hamburguesa mientras miraba a su alrededor. Lo que más había era familias, parejas y matrimonios. Se pregunto cómo encajarían ellos a los ojos de los demás y se sonrojó ante lo obvio que sería presuponer que estuvieran juntos y más después de ver cómo se miraban sin decirse nada.

Al fondo del restaurante había tres chicos de no más de veinte años, uno llevaba una beisbolera con el logo de su universidad, supuso. Había un ambiente doméstico y acogedor en aquel sitio, sin gritos ni alborotos ni colas kilométricas enfrente del mostrador. Todo discurría bajo un ordenado equilibrio.

A lo mejor un fin de semana se le haría corto.

A su izquierda vio a dos mujeres de en torno a treinta años que no dejaban de mirarles. O mejor dicho, no dejaban de mirar a su compañero, que milagrosamente estaba masticando y tragando con moderación. Sus miradas eran transparentes. Estaba acostumbrada a ver esa expresión, no exacta pero algo parecida. Desde hace unos meses la apreciaba cada vez que se miraba al espejo.

Quizá no era tan obvio.

—Parece que alguien está disfrutando —comentó Beckett.

—Ya te digo —contestó él, relamiéndose los labios con placer antes de volver a dar un mordisco.

—No, no me refiero a eso —se rió, acercándose sutilmente a él, apoyando su barbilla sobre su puño—. A mis nueve —murmuró.

Castle mordió su hamburguesa tranquilamente mientras miraba alrededor, con normalidad. Como si fuera algo típico, con toda la discreción que podía usar en esos momentos.

Al captar lo que quiso decir su compañera, sonrió entretenido.

—Bueno, no es algo anormal en mi vida, si te soy sincero.

—Baja, modesto.

—Es verdad. Aunque fuera más feo que un pie, soy famoso. Hay gente que sólo busca aprovecharse de esto —le explicó, estando tan seguro de lo que salía de su boca que a Beckett le recorrió una sensación extraña por el pecho.

Cuando se conocieron, Rick Castle era un tipo tan frívolo que lo raro era no juzgarle a primera vista. Había elaborado una fachada como pocas veces había visto y se había ganado una fama basada en una mentira. Quizá el también se protegía de algo. A su modo, pero lo hacía.

—De todos modos, no tienen ninguna posibilidad —continuó, con simplicidad. Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—¿No son tu tipo?

—Ni aunque lo fueran —sonrió, provocativo—. Sólo tengo ojos para una mujer.

Beckett contuvo el aliento. Llevaban toda la cena jugando al tira y afloja manteniéndose en un punto en el que estaban a punto de pisar la línea pero sin llegar a hacerlo. Como una distancia de seguridad. Rozando el peligro sin dejar que les domine. Lo suficiente para dejar que la adrenalina fluyese libremente sin que se les saliera el corazón.

Castle había pasado de rozarlo a bailar con él y tenía un pie a un lado de esa línea y otro fuera, y de un momento a otro todo había pasado a ser demasiado frágil. El escritor apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa, encorvándose hacia ella hasta que sus rostros estaban tan cerca que respiraban el aire del otro. Sus mejillas ardían tanto que se quedó inmóvil. Y el escritor le susurró:

—Estaba hablando de Nikki Heat, por supuesto.

Ella abrió la boca, medio sorprendida, medio decepcionada. Tenía que haberlo sabido. Castle era impulsivo, pero no insensato. Le estaba brindando la falsa confianza de creer que llevaba la batuta. Pero no lo hacía. Casi por arte de magia, era él el que la estaba dominando.

Sonrió con desaprobación. Castle seguía cerca de ella, mofándose; se lo estaba pasando bien. Y ella se rebatía entre estamparle la hamburguesa en la cara o poner fin a esa distancia —porque era como tener un caramelo en la mano— y presionar sus labios contra los del escritor porque parecía el remedio de oro ante sus problemas de liderazgo emocional.

—¡Ricky! —exclamó una voz a su lado.

Los dos apartaron sus miradas a la vez, buscando al que pareció ser la campana de la salvación. De pie, mirando al escritor, había un hombre de mediana edad con la indumentaria típica de jefe de cocina. Constitución fuerte, víctima del paso de los años al igual que las arrugas de expresión de su cara, pelo que en su día fue moreno; Beckett pensó que veinte años atrás ese hombre probablemente fuera atractivo. No, mejor dicho, más atractivo, porque no dejaba de tener cierto encanto.

—¡Alfred, jefe! —el escritor se levantó, abrazándole con camaradería— Me alegro de verte. Oí que habías dejado el restaurante totalmente a cargo de tu mujer.

—Tuve un pequeño accidente en las cocinas y tuve que pillarme una baja temporal, nada grave. Pero vuelvo a estar en la línea de fuego —sonrió abiertamente, llevándose ambas manos a sus caderas y echando un vistazo rápido al restaurante—. Ni siquiera se ha notado que no he estado por aquí. Mi mujer es todo un prodigio. Y hablando de mujeres —se dirigió hacia Beckett, tomando su mano con elegancia—, la tuya es toda una belleza.

La detective se sonrojó.

—Sólo somos compañeros —contestaron a la vez, dedicándose una furtiva mirada ante la sincronía que compartieron, sonriendo tímidamente—. Soy Kate Beckett, encantada —se presentó, estrechando su mano.

—Alfred DeGraw, todo un placer —apoyó su mano sobre la mesa—. Siento haberme precipitado. Como hacía bastante que no veía a Rick…

—Oh, no, no pasa nada —le restó importancia.

—Decidme, ¿hasta cuándo os vais a quedar? —el cocinero miró al escritor, que se volvió a sentar.

—No sé, la palabra la tiene la detective —señaló a Beckett con la barbilla. Alfred abrió la boca formando una "o".

—Espera, ¿eres Nikki Heat? —asintió. No quería entrar en detalles nominalistas, era algo que ya consideraba superado.

—Ten cuidado, jefe. No le gusta que la llamen así.

La detective dirigió su mirada a Castle, que estaba bebiendo de su vaso sin apartar los ojos de ella. La miraba con desafiante seducción. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, escrutándole con suspicacia sin poder evitar sonreír.

Parecía un baile verbal.

—Bueno, señores. No os entretengo más —el dueño se apartó, alzando su mano. Probablemente se habría dado cuenta de la tensión fluyendo entre los dos—, espero que el menú haya estado a la altura.

—Sabes que sí, Alfred —respondió el escritor.

Cuando se hubo ido, la detective miró con interés a Castle. Había una historia detrás y quería conocerla.

—Llevo viniendo aquí con Alexis desde que era una cría. Tenemos muy buena relación, además se lleva bastante bien con ella.

—Parece agradable.

—Lo es —aprueba, tomando su último trozo de hamburguesa—. ¿Por qué no le has dicho que tenías pareja?

—¿Qué?

—Cuando nos ha malinterpretado. ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

Ella se encogió de hombros, relajada.

—¿Por qué iba a decírselo?

—Para despejar dudas, no sé. Supuse que–

—No tengo.

Castle entornó los ojos y frunció el ceño al mirarla, parecía perdido. Ella agachó la cabeza con timidez, jugueteando con sus manos.

—Pensaba que Demming y tú…

—Lo hemos dejado. Hoy.

—¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Iban mal las cosas?

—No, no es eso. Es sólo que…

Suspiró. Se limitó a sonreír con amargura mientras le miraba deseando que la comunicación verbal hiciera el resto. No iba a decirle la causa. No cuando tenía nombre y apellido. No ahí. Quizá más tarde. Quizá mañana. O quizá no encuentre el valor para decírselo.

Pero ese no era el momento.

El escritor se levantó, caminando lentamente hacia su sitio hasta ponerse a su altura y tenderle la mano. La detective le observaba insegura, agarrándola con cuidado y él la ayudó a levantarse. Ya en pie, se quedaron quietos, mirándose, uno enfrente de otro, cerca y con sus manos aún unidas.

Habría sido fácil olvidarse de dónde estaban y aislarse en los ojos del otro.

—¿Nos vamos? Quiero enseñarte algo.

Ella asintió, dejándose llevar.

* * *

><p>El camino de vuelta fue más bien silencioso.<p>

Sólo intercambiaron monosílabos ocasionalmente, cuando algo era lo bastante llamativo para que captase su atención, pero sólo se limitaba a apuntar cosas. Nada trascendental. Si algo salía a colación era sobre cosas banales y breves, sin que pudieran romper aquel silencio largamente. Tampoco les urgía hablar a la fuerza; se trataba de un silencio tranquilo y amigable, el típico al que podrían acostumbrarse sin problemas y que dejaba paso a todas esas cosas que quedaban por encima de lo que pudieran expresar mediante palabras. No era incómodo. Era aliviador. Había cierta armonía en él.

Cierto encanto natural que les ayudaba a fundirse con el ambiente.

En algún punto Beckett se dio cuenta de que andaban agarrados de la mano y recordó que no se habían soltado desde que salieron del restaurante. Tampoco dijeron nada ni pusieron ningún tipo de pega, simplemente siguieron con normalidad. Con cotidianidad. Lo ponderó una vez más; darse la mano. Se miró a sí misma y miró a Castle de reojo, era como si llevaran toda la vida haciéndolo.

Como si, realmente, siempre hubieran estado al otro lado de la línea pero se lo hubieran negado constantemente a sí mismos.

Al llegar a su casa, Castle sólo le soltó la mano cuando abrió la puerta. Una vez lo hubo hecho, volvió a cogerla y la condujo por el interior de la casa, a través de las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso bajo el mismo silencio. Se dirigieron al fondo, donde había una puerta —la recordó de haber pasado por delante, estaba cerrada— la cual Castle abrió, dando a un amplio desván con una gran ventana en la inclinación del tejado a modo de tragaluz, con unos escalones bajo ésta.

Le soltó la mano nuevamente para abrirla, dejando que todo el calor concentrado del día fuera saneándose.

—Sube.

—¿Qué?

—A la ventana. Súbete —ella frunció el ceño—. Confía en mí, Beckett. Venga.

La detective asintió, dudosa e hizo lo que le pidió. Subió por los escalones cuidadosamente, procurando no resbalarse cuando llegase arriba. El tejado no era muy empinado, así que no tuvo problemas para manejarse por él. Después subió su compañero, que gateó hasta sentarse a su lado.

Castle se tumbó sobre las tejas, usando sus brazos a modo de almohada y ella le imitó. El cielo estaba oscuro e imponente, tan natural que se podían apreciar todas las estrellas y el rastro que aclaraba el cielo y formaba la Vía Láctea. Una suave brisa acariciaba su cabello. Beckett creyó estar flotando en el universo junto a él.

Cerró los ojos; lo único que se oía eran los grillos, las olas rompiendo contra la orilla y Castle respirando a su lado. Manhattan le gustaba, pero la otra cara de la moneda también era digna de ovación.

—Cuando Meredith y yo nos divorciamos, me tiré todo el verano aquí. No podía pisar Nueva York sin que no hubiera algo que me recordase a ella. Fue una de esas épocas en las que toqué fondo —tomó aire—. Estar aquí arriba me despejó un poco.

—Gracias, Castle, pero estoy bien —se incorporó ligeramente, inclinándose hacia él. El escritor la miró inseguro—. Estoy bien, de verdad —insistió—. No te preocupes.

—¿Acabasteis bien?

—Todo lo bien que se puede acabar cuando rompes con alguien.

—¿Fuiste tú? —asintió— ¿Por qué?

Beckett se mordisqueó el labio inferior, ponderándolo. Su compañero la observaba con curiosidad y leve desesperación, como si ambos supieran el porqué pero no se atrevieran a verbalizarlo, lo cual era bastante sabio tratándose de ellos. Y aunque no fuera una herida muy grande, todavía estaba abierta.

Necesitaban tiempo.

—Pregúntamelo mañana.

Se volvió a tumbar a su lado, tan cerca de él que juraría que podía sentir su corazón latiendo con velocidad. Cuando apoyó su cabeza sobre el brazo del escritor, lo notó acelerarse aún más.


	4. Capítulo 4

Buon pomeriggio! Sé que he tardado un poco y lo siento, ya he empezado a la uni y me da bastante por saco para escribir estas cosillas. Pero bueno, lo importante es que lo he terminado xdd. Muchas gracias por haber esperado pacientemente (y si no ha sido pacientemente lo siento en el alma) a el capítulo 4, muchas muchas MUUUUUUUUCHISIMAS gracias por los reviews, sois maravillosos *heart eyes* y bueno, qué más decir. Que espero que os guste este capítulo ;)

* * *

><p><span><strong>4<strong>

Se le olvidó volver a correr la cortina.

El día anterior ni siquiera reparó en hacerlo —siendo sinceros, nadie repara en eso cuando lo que quieres es dormir a la luz de la luna—. Pero en ese momento, al pestañear y gimotear mientras escondía su cabeza bajo la almohada, memorizó que la próxima vez lo cerraría porque tratándose de un ventanal tan grande era obvio que el sol se colaría como si lo tuviera ahí dentro.

Suspiró, buscando su móvil a tientas en la mesilla que había al lado de su cama. Posteriormente recordó que no había dejado ningún móvil ahí. Para empezar, ni siquiera había llegado hasta esa cama. Lo último que recordaba era…

Se irguió de golpe, mirando a su alrededor. Llevaba la ropa del día anterior, le faltaban sus zapatos, la cama estaba deshecha pero no demasiado deshecha, no como para que ella lo hubiera hecho a conciencia. Respiró tranquila, volviendo a tumbarse en la cama y dándose un par de minutos para asimilar que ha empezado el día. Al volver a enterrar su rostro en la almohada, un olor familiar la inundó. Un olor fresco, suave, que la hacía sentirse acogida.

El mismo olor que la envolvía cada vez que entraba en _su_ casa. El mismo olor que se dejaba notar tímidamente cuando estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que todo lo demás parecía polvo deshaciéndose en el aire.

Y desplegó sus labios.

Cuando hubo decidido que era hora de hacer algo que no fuera dormir, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su maleta, rebuscando hasta encontrar algo cómodo con lo que estar por casa. Pensó en ducharse, pero tenía demasiada hambre como para obviar el desayuno. Eso, y que ya echaba de menos a Castle.

En cuanto abrió la puerta reconoció el vago aroma a café recién hecho, bacon y algo dulce, probablemente recién preparado; quizá crepes o tortitas. Bajó por las escaleras disfrutando del olor intensificándose a medida que se acercaba y parecía que estaba en su casa. A casi doscientos kilómetros, bajo techo desconocido y presionando los límites a los que ella estaba acostumbrada, el novelista se la apañó para que esa dulce familiaridad no acabara desapareciendo del todo, cosa que la detective agradeció.

—Buenos días —saludó ella al entrar, observando a un Castle tras la barra de la cocina americana organizando el desayuno y sirviendo los cafés con entusiasmo.

Ver la cara más doméstica del escritor era todo un diamante en bruto. No pudo evitar morderse el labio como si eso sirviera para contenerse a sí misma y no delatarse delante de él.

—Buenos días, Beckett —el escritor cogió los dos cafés, dirigiéndose a la mesa del comedor pero ella le detuvo, sentándose frente a la barra. No había necesidad de hacer de eso algo menos modesto de lo que en realidad era—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Como un bebé —rodeó la taza de café con sus manos, llevándosela a sus labios y soplándola con suavidad—. Ayer me quedé dormida en el tejado, ¿verdad?

El escritor asintió prudentemente.

—Espero que no te importe, es sólo que te vi ahí dormida, con tanta paz que no quise despertarte. Además, estabas muy guapa —la detective entreabrió los labios con sorpresa, lo que le hizo tomar una pausa nerviosa durante la cual tartamudeó ligeramente—. Quiero decir, estás guapa siempre, pero especialmente cuando… —ella sonrió de medio lado. Castle suspiró— Es… es igual. Lo siento.

Castle agachó la cabeza con una inseguridad que la detective estaba poco acostumbrada a ver, por no decir que no lo estaba. Como si, por primera vez en los dos años que llevan caminando juntos, se hubiera dado cuenta de que pasa por arenas movedizas. Como si lo emocionalmente desconocido fuera un sitio oscuro y peligroso. Entrando poco a poco en la boca del lobo.

Parecía tener tanto miedo como ella tenía a lo que el horizonte les prometía, pero el miedo sólo les hacía dar vueltas sobre sí mismos y era algo que no necesitaban. Era peligroso, pero no mortífero. No ahí, que estaban juntos. No cuando ambos divisaban finalmente un objetivo común con el mismo compromiso.

Se levantó ligeramente del taburete y inclinó hacia él, llevando una mano a su mejilla para acercar su rostro al de ella y depositó un suave beso sobre la otra mejilla, más cerca de la comisura de sus labios de lo que dos amigos harían pero no tan cerca para ser amantes. Era un punto medio. Era un gesto paralelo a lo que les definía. Cerca, pero no en la meta. No todavía.

Simplemente estaba despejando la niebla. No era la panacea, pero ayudaba.

—Gracias —susurró sobre su piel antes de volver a sentarse, tomando su taza de café y dando un sorbo sin romper el contacto visual.

—Yo… de nada —balbuceó él.

Sus labios le temblaron aún más cuando sonrió, tanto que enseñaba su dentadura. Beckett dejó la taza sobre la encimera, observando cómo su compañero la veneraba con una sola mirada. Estaba ahí de pie, estático, con ese brillo especial en sus ojos y conteniendo la respiración como si el tiempo hubiera dejado de fluir y le pareció tan divertido como maravilloso.

En ese momento de sinceridad por parte del escritor, se levantó una empatía que la ayudó a esclarecer la duda que había surgido dos semanas atrás. Un tipo como él estando en modo pasivo-agresivo, llamando la atención, madrugando para ir a la comisaría casi tanto como lo hacía ella y mirar hacia otro lado cuando Demming se asomaba por la puerta; sólo había que sumar dos más dos.

Era obvio. Le había hecho daño. Y Esposito tenía razón. Ella era su cómo y porqué. Era su motivo personal.

—Se te va a enfriar eso, Castle —apunta, señalando su café con su dedo índice. Él se sobresaltó levemente, cogiendo la taza con tanta inquietud que casi se le cae al suelo—. Dime que no has madrugado mucho para hacer todo esto.

—No demasiado. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

—Deberías haberme levantado.

—Beckett, por favor. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije ayer? —no contestó, era una pregunta retórica— Eres mi invitada de honor. Y yo tu mayordomo.

—¿Y eso compensa no verte hecho un cocinillas? Creo que no.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te pone, detective?

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—Aparte, así tendría algo con lo que coaccionarte cuando estemos en la comisaría.

—¿Qué? —pregunta con tanta efusividad que parece asustado. Ella se muerde el labio, mirándole con fingía inocencia.

—Que así tendría algo con lo que coaccionarte cuando estemos en la comisaría —repite.

El escritor la escruta seductor, echándole un vistazo de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba como si no tuviera suficiente, en silencio, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus codos para acercarse a ella. Beckett no se movió un centímetro, tentándolo.

—Lo que tengo que aguantar por ser tu compañero.

—No es más que una parte de la letra pequeña en todo ese papeleo que firmaste hace tiempo sin pararte a leer nada. La próxima vez piénsatelo mejor, Castle.

—¿La próxima vez?

—La próxima vez que tu trabajo de documentación requiera meterte de lleno en algo que puede costarte una pierna como mínimo.

—¿Y si no hay próxima vez?

—¿No vas a dedicarte a algo más?

—¿Y si sólo quiero dedicarme a ti? —ella enmudeció. El duelo de palabras era una cosa, pero esto ya tocaba otro tipo de asuntos. No es que no le gustara, simplemente no estaba preparada— Bueno, a Nikki Heat, quiero decir.

Beckett bebió otro trago más de su café, pensativa. La última vez que hablaron sobre el tiempo que le quedaba para terminar la documentación vivían bajo circunstancias diferentes. Vivían bajo una mentira común. Día tras día, resoplando a propósito cuando le oía maquinar otra de sus estúpidas teorías, tomando un poco de esto y de lo otro en cuanto a cultura popular, fingiendo que no le hacía gracia. Fingiendo que no echaría de menos esos momentos.

Que no le echaría de menos cuando se fuera.

Pero en ese momento, en el que estaban los dos solos, semi conviviendo durante un fin de semana sin nada en el entorno que pudiera condicionarlos, todo era diferente. Ellos eran diferentes.

—El contrato rescindía cuando escribieras tres libros más, ¿no? —preguntó, con más pesar del que le hubiera gustado enseñar. Él frunció los labios.

—Burocracia pura. Es simplemente algo a lo que tengo que ajustarme; tres libros como mínimo. A la editorial no le importa el personaje, ni la trama, ni la saga, sólo el dinero.

La pregunta estrella chocó contra sus dientes. Beckett contuvo el aire, de golpe. Podría haber vivido con esa duda, pero hasta hace un día pensaba que no volvería a ver a Castle, al menos no como a ella le gustaría.

Y todo porque no quiso decirle la verdad.

—¿Y si te ofrecieran una oferta mejor? Como la del… —entrecerró los ojos, pensativa—, espía británico.

—No creo que eso pasara. Nikki Heat, ahora mismo, es como tener la imprenta de billetes en casa para ellos.

—Vale, pero imagina que te la hacen en un futuro. ¿Tú qué harías, Castle?

—Me lo pensaría —responde con sencillez. Ella agacha suavemente su cabeza, centrando su atención en el color de su café. No es que se sintiera menos especial; él no dejaba de ser un escritor, después de todo—. Pero la última palabra la tendrías tú.

Ella alzó su mirada, sosteniendo la de su compañero, confundida. Él le sonrió con dulzura, aliviando el sabor agridulce que le estaba dejando esa conversación.

—¿Yo? —Castle asiente— ¿Por qué?

—Porque si me pides que me vaya, me voy. Y si me pides que me quede, me quedo.

—Pero sería una gran oportunidad, podrías escribir el Santo Grial de los escritores y… —el novelista dejó escapar una suave risa. Ella frunció el ceño— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Después de estos dos años trabajando juntos, ¿aún no te has dado cuenta de que eres mucho más que una simple oferta de trabajo para mí, Kate?

Enmudeció instantáneamente. Era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Castle estaba cerca, lo suficiente para poner un pie sobre el suelo, inclinarse sin mucho esfuerzo y presionar su boca sobre la de él. Parecía demasiado fácil. Tanto que lo consideraba peligroso. Pero acababa de levantarse, no eran más de las diez de la mañana y todavía le quedaba día por delante.

Quería hacerlo, pero la vida le había enseñado a ser una persona paciente. Y esto merecía paciencia.

—Además, no podría consentir que me echaras tanto de menos —soltó, en un intento por romper el hielo, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Ella lo agradeció mentalmente.

—Tranquilo, Castle. No te lo tengas tan creído.

Afortunadamente, ambos estaban en la misma página.

* * *

><p>Fueron a la playa por la tarde.<p>

No tenían intención de bañarse, sólo pasear. Admirar el paisaje. Sentir el agua fresca acariciando sus pies, sus dedos hundiéndose en la arena cuando las olas rompían en la orilla, oír el graznido de las gaviotas; había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vio el mar y casi se había olvidado de cómo era.

Echó un vistazo al océano mientras caminaban; el agua reflejaba los colores cálidos del ocaso y brillaba como si hubiera estrellas en él. Castle y ella estaban hablando de temas sin mucho sentido mientras aprovechaban la mínima ocasión para chincharse el uno al otro. Daba la sensación de estar de vacaciones. En un ambiente cotidiano, como si ni siquiera fuera la primera vez que hacen eso. Juntos. Como un hábito. Como algo normalizado.

Estaba normalizado. O por lo menos a punto de serlo.

Se sentaron cerca de la orilla, en donde la arena empezaba a estar seca. Dejó sus chanclas a un lado y abrazó sus rodillas mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre éstas. Llevaba tantos años refugiándose de los demás y de sí misma que había dejado de apreciar el lado bonito de la vida.

—Me sorprende que teniendo esto no pases aquí tanto tiempo como el que cualquiera supondría. ¿Nunca has pensado en mudarte?

Él ladeó su cabeza, frunciendo sus labios.

—Quizá alguna vez, pero siendo impulsivo. Aunque Los Hamptons sean una maravilla, soy un chico de ciudad. Me gusta la tranquilidad en pequeñas dosis. ¿Y tú, detective? —ella se giró, mirándole— ¿Te mudarías aquí?

—En otras circunstancias, quizá lo habría hecho si hubiera tenido la oportunidad. Pero en las mías no creo que pudiera aguantar tanta paz. Me he acostumbrado a tener un ritmo desequilibrado de vida.

El escritor se acercó con cuidado a ella, tanteando, llevando su mano a su hombro y acariciándolo con tanta delicadeza que la detective parecía estar hecha de porcelana. Cuando se trataba de Castle no hacía falta ser demasiado explícito para que el mensaje oculto no pasara desapercibido por él, lo cual hacía que todo fuera un poco más fácil.

—Y yo que pensaba que te estaba ayudando a que fuera un poco menos desequilibrado.

—Bueno, lo intentas. O casi.

—Dame tiempo, detective. Algún día lo conseguiré. Lo conseguiremos —rectifica.

Ella sonrió, dándose la libertad de deslizarse hacia él hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron.

—Y cuando lo hagamos me mudaré aquí —bromea.

—¿Dejarías Nueva York? —pregunta, con una leve consternación que le hizo gracia a la detective.

—¿Ahora quién va a echar de menos a quién?

—Sólo preguntaba. Por curiosidad —se defendió, hablando entre dientes. Beckett le escrutó con escepticismo.

—Qué poco convincente suenas, Castle. Esfuérzate más.

—Muy bien. Vale. Sí, te echaría de menos. Ya lo he dicho. ¿Y? ¿Te vas a reír de mí?

Beckett golpeó su hombro con dulzura, mirándole con una devoción que no se molestó en esconder. Volvió su vista al frente, observando al horizonte oscurecerse ligeramente. En ese momento de contacto directo con la naturaleza, no supo si era chica de campo o de ciudad; lo que sí supo es que no era chica de añorar lo que pudo ser y no fue.

No quería ser chica de evitar lo inminente. De alguna manera, se vio reflejada en ese horizonte, en ese progreso natural.

—Puedes estar tranquilo, Castle. No podría consentir que me echaras tanto de menos —se regodeó, imitándole.

—Oh dios, sabía que esto iba a pasar. Lo sabía —gimotea como si estuviera relatando un monólogo existencial—. Tener amigos para esto.

—No he dicho que yo no fuera a echarte de menos, Castle.

Castle recobró seriedad, observándola atento con una expresión solemne, ligeramente inclinado hacia ella. En silencio.

—Porque te echaría de menos, ¿lo sabías? Al igual que te habría echado de menos si te hubieras ido de la comisaría como dijiste. Lo habría hecho —ratificó, en voz baja y despacio como si no quisiera que el tiempo pasara demasiado rápido—, y más de lo que nunca me hubiera imaginado cuando decidiste meterte en todo esto.

Sus ojos volaron del mar hacia el escritor. Su mirada era ligeramente triste, melancólica, perdida en algún pensamiento que intentaba verbalizar mientras abría y cerraba la boca como una especie de reflejo autómata. Finalmente, articuló:

—Lo siento. No sabía que…

—¿Qué me importabas de esa manera? —le interrumpió— Después de dos años, hay cosas de las que tú tampoco te has dado cuenta.

—Sí me doy cuenta de ellas. Créeme, Beckett, lo hago. Otra cosa es que quiera reconocerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no sé si tú lo haces.

Su mirada había pasado de desprender melancolía a desprender miedo.

Quizá se hayan mareado el uno al otro durante demasiado tiempo. Quizá hayan estado a punto de que se les fuera de las manos. Y quizá vuelvan a navegar por aguas peligrosas, pero ahora parecían querer buscar tierra firme juntos. El juego de la inocencia fingida era divertido hasta cierto punto, pero ahora no quieren nada que pueda ser mentira.

Quieren hechos. Quieren la verdad.

—Ahora sí lo hago —responde la detective, tan austero que si se hubiera visto dos años atrás no se lo habría creído.

Y se estaban acercando.

* * *

><p>Cuando Castle le sugirió que se pusiera algo elegante, no se imaginó que acabarían en el que probablemente fuera el restaurante más caro de la zona. De ornamentación moderna, muebles minimalistas y tres pequeñas velas colocadas en forma de trébol en el centro de las mesas, aquel restaurante era el paradigma de lo que se consideraba vivir en el apogeo de la fama.<p>

Al principio se sintió como un pez fuera del agua, intentando acostumbrarse a un mundo al que nunca había pertenecido. Una vida que le quedaba grande. Hasta que Castle agarró su mano en cuanto cruzaron la puerta. No se la soltó esperando a que el maître les atendiera. No se la soltó cuando éste les llevó hacia su mesa y no se la habría soltado si no hubiera sido necesario cuando se sentaron.

A partir de ahí, todo fue como la seda.

Castle le estaba sirviendo una copa de vino que había traído hace poco uno de los camareros, de etiqueta francesa y precio inimaginable. Le sonrió cuando terminó.

—Dios, Castle. Este sitio es… —echó un vistazo a su alrededor— guau.

El escritor se rió en silencio.

—Es uno de los pocos restaurantes de cocina moderna que no escatiman en cantidad, lo cual es de admirar —levantó su copa de la mesa con elegancia, acercándola hacia ella. La detective le imitó, chocando ambos cristales con delicadeza—. Chin, chin.

—Tu cumpleaños fue el mes pasado, para el mío quedan meses todavía. ¿Qué estamos celebrando exactamente?

—¿De verdad se necesita una ocasión especial para ser un poco romántico, detective?

—¿Romántico? —alzó una ceja, con picardía. Él bebió un sorbo.

—Detallista —rectificó.

—Romántico está bien.

No iba a negárselo. Era romántico. Para empezar, aquello era prácticamente una cita. No lo habían dicho en voz alta, pero era lo obvio. Sinceramente, nadie invita a su amigo o amiga a cenar en un sitio de alto estándar para brindar por la amistad. Quizá desde su punto de vista era complicado, pero desde fuera ambos sabían lo que era —o al menos, parecía— evidente. Tan evidente que rozaba lo ridículo.

Empezando por Castle, que no despegaba su embobada mirada de la detective.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada —ella insistió con la mirada—. Es que… bueno, nada. Olvídalo.

—Castle —presionó.

—Que no estoy acostumbrado a verte así y… me impresiona. Es sólo eso.

—¿Así cómo?

—Siendo tú. Sólo tú. Nada de placas, ni pistolas, ni títulos; nada de Detective Kate Beckett, de la policía de Nueva York. Sólo tú —repitió—. Y me gusta ver esa faceta tuya.

Se quedó ligeramente asombrada. No rechazaba que el escritor fuera un tipo que contase los pequeños detalles, pero esa sinceridad y devoción por lo simple era algo que pocas veces había tenido ocasión de ver. Le sonrió como si estuviera flotando en una nube, agachando suavemente la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—Además, ese vestido te hace unas caderas y un…

—Vale, estabas teniendo tu momento de encanto. No lo estropees.

—Perdón.

Lo del vestido lo había hecho a propósito. Lo metió en la maleta a conciencia sabiendo que en algún momento caería la oportunidad perfecta para contonearse delante de Castle con él puesto. Fue todo un acierto.

—Gracias —le respondió—. A mí también me gusta verte así, cuando eres más humano.

—¿Humano? —preguntó, casi con miedo. Ella se rió.

—No me malinterpretes. Ya me entiendes, siendo tú. No el Castle de la prensa rosa, ni el Castle de la comisaría. Este Castle. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de…

—De verme siendo así contigo —Beckett asintió con precaución—. Sé que viniendo de mí no tiene mucha credibilidad por razones obvias, pero no sólo soy lo que dicen las revistas. Soy más que un rumor. Y puede parecer que encaja, pero no siempre lo hace.

—Lo sé, Castle. Que me cueste expresarlo no quiere decir que no confíe en ti. Porque confío en ti —tragó saliva. El escritor se acercó, poco a poco, tanteando terreno. Ella hizo lo mismo. Todo lo que buscaba decirle encajó armónicamente en su cabeza y chocó contra su garganta. Reunió fuerzas y prosiguió:— Y por eso, yo...

—Buenas noches. ¿Ya saben qué van a desear?

Se giraron con frustración hacia el camarero, que les miraba atentamente sosteniendo una especie de libreta electrónica en la mano izquierda. Suspiraron, poniendo su atención en el camarero mientras le decían lo que iban a pedir. Cuando se hubo ido, Beckett no se vio capaz de retomar algo tan íntimo y personal después de la oportuna interrupción —el momento estaba adquiriendo demasiada intensidad—, así que decidió dejarlo escapar.

El escritor, para su suerte, colaboró y sacó temas de conversaciones banales. Cosas triviales, chistes malos. Nada que pudiera comprometerles. Y, desgraciadamente, nada que pudiera hacerles volver a donde estaban, cosa que no la ayudó. Pero no se opuso. Por experiencia propia, sabía que por muy inevitable que fuera un suceso, forzarlo sólo daría malos resultados.

Y esto era importante.

—¿Sabes de qué me estoy acordando? —preguntó la detective— Del caso de la momia maya y tu supuesta maldición.

Estaban hablando sobre hechos anecdóticos y Beckett no pudo evitar sacar ese a colación.

—Por favor, dime que no está entre tus predilectos —ella soltó una carcajada—. ¿Tú sabes lo mal que lo pasé? Creía que iba a morir.

—Admitamos que siempre has sido muy supersticioso, Castle.

—No, no. No tiene nada que ver —ella arqueó una ceja—. Vale, sí, quizá lo sea. Un poco. Pero resultaba muy convincente —el escritor se cruzó de brazos—. Ahora sé sincera, ¿lo del ascensor fuiste tú?

—No, Castle. Era divertido meterse contigo, pero hasta tanto no llegué. Aunque he de decir que verte usar las escaleras durante dos semanas fue bastante gracioso.

—Porque tengo demasiado apego por la vida. Hay cosas maravillosas por las que merece la pena seguir. Puede parecer una tontería, pero durante todo ese caso pensé en cada una de las cosas que no podría vivir si de verdad me pasaba algo. Qué aventuras me perdería —ladeó la cabeza, pensativo—. En esos momentos en los que crees rozar la muerte te das cuenta de lo poco que has hecho por este mundo y lo mucho que te quedarás sin aportar a tu propia historia.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, sosteniéndose la mirada como si bajo sus pies no hubiera nada y eso fuera un paracaídas. Con el corazón en un puño. Conteniendo el aliento. Desvaneciéndose cualquier elemento visible que no fuera ellos. Y su túnel de visión se volvió a reducir.

Él mismo camarero volvió con sus platos y tuvieron que sacar todo su sudor en volver a poner los pies en la tierra para darles las gracias y concentrarse en su comida. Pero se deshacía en su boca como si fuera arena y no sabía a nada porque cualquiera de sus cinco sentidos estaba puesto en el otro y no en lo que tenían sobre el plato.

Y todo parecía mundano y nimio salvo la persona que tenían enfrente.

—Por eso lo mío con Demming nunca habría funcionado.

—¿Qué?

El escritor alzó su mirada, masticando y tragando y no volviendo a prestar atención a la cena. Ella dejó caer sus hombros, cansada y encorvándose hacia la mesa.

—Lo nuestro. Nunca habría funcionado. Aunque no lo hubiéramos dejado, habría pasado esto en algún que otro momento. Quizá al cabo de un par de días o la semana siguiente o, quien sabe, igual habría puesto toda mi fe en que pudiéramos ir a buen puerto si hubiéramos puesto de nuestra parte y habríamos aguantado un mes más. Pero ya está —sonrió con amargura, agitando la cabeza—. No era algo en lo que pensaría antes de morir. No era una de las maravillas que me había regalado la vida. Nunca había sido algo estable. Por dios, ni siquiera estaba segura.

—Entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque tenía miedo.

Castle estuvo a punto de decir algo, abriendo ligeramente su boca. Pero en seguida la cerró, echando el aire mientras la observaba con desesperación. Deslizó su espalda por el respaldo, removiéndose sobre su sitio.

Habían vuelto a entrar en vereda.

—Pensé que podría darle una oportunidad. Lógicamente, me equivoqué. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se metería en una relación cuando, en el fondo, sabe que no va a ir a ninguna parte?

—Todos cometemos errores, Kate —el escritor se encogió de hombros.

—No me gusta cometerlos cuando hay personas de por medio. Y podría haberlo llevado mejor si sólo nos hubiéramos estado haciendo daño el uno al otro. Pero ese no era el caso —miró a su compañero con lástima, que abrió los ojos en sorpresa—, ¿verdad?

Castle se inclinó hacia ella, sus manos se apoyaron en la mesa, titiritando. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su respiración se estaba haciendo pesada progresivamente. No recordó ninguna situación en la que presenciase cómo el escritor tenía un duelo interior por no perder el control.

—Por eso me dijiste que ese sería nuestro último caso. Por eso me dijiste que te ibas.

—Kate, yo… —se relamió los labios— lo último que hubiera querido es que por mi culpa, Demming y tú…

—¿Por tu culpa? No —le interrumpió. Negó con la cabeza, deslizando su mano sobre el mantel hasta que encontró la de Castle, agarrándola con firmeza—. Por tu culpa, no, Castle. Fue por la mía.

—¿Y por qué rompiste con él?

—Porque no es lo que estaba buscando. Nunca lo ha sido.

—¿Y qué estás buscando?

La voz del escritor sonaba rasgada y sin aliento, entrecortada porque hablar y respirar a la vez, en ese momento, era la tarea más difícil que podría llevar a cabo. Ella apretó su mano, observándole con una dulzura ligeramente entristecida.

Tom Demming le hizo la misma pregunta el día anterior.

—¿Por qué te crees que estoy aquí?

La expresión de Castle se relajó como si no quedase nada en él que necesitara una respuesta inmediata. Tras varios segundos manteniendo contacto visual, volvieron a incorporarse, centrándose en acabar lo que les quedaba en el plato.

No volvieron a intercambiar una palabra.

* * *

><p>El silencio era aún más consistente que el del día anterior.<p>

En cuanto salieron del restaurante, entrelazaron sus manos como si fuera algo vital. Algo típico en su vida. Ni siquiera parecía un contacto ajeno, ni incómodo. Ni extraño.

No sólo pisaban sobre la línea emocional, sino que bailaban sobre ella.

A mitad de camino parecieron ponerse de acuerdo para estrecharse aún más. Castle soltó su mano, llevándola a su cintura y envolviéndola con su brazo. Ella hizo lo mismo, apegándose a él mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero. Los dedos de Castle acariciaban su piel por encima del vestido, ascendiendo y descendiendo lentamente sobre el hueso de su pelvis, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Siendo y no siendo. Categorizando qué eran exactamente, porque resultaba una obviedad que en algún momento de la noche hubo un punto de inflexión y nada seguía siendo lo mismo entre ellos.

La detective sintió la mejilla de Castle sobre su cabello. Sus brazos apretando más sus cuerpos. Cuando andaba notaba su cadera moviéndose contra la de ella. Inspiró hondamente; la fragancia de Castle impregnó sus fosas nasales provocando que un escalofrío sacudiera su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Parecía tóxico. La situación era tan abrumadora que le temblaban las piernas.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al porche, se separaron. Ella se apoyó de costado en la pared contigua a la puerta observando cómo el escritor la abría. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras taconeaba aceleradamente, impaciente por alguna razón.

Cuando lo hubo hecho, la dejó pasar primero como hizo el día anterior. No se miraron. Entró en la casa, agachándose para quitarse los tacones mientras se dirigía al interior. Oyó a Castle cerrar la puerta. Siguió avanzando hasta detenerse frente a las escaleras. Las observó; su habitación estaba justo enfrente de éstas.

Su habitación ponía el fin a la noche.

Castle pasó detrás de ella, en silencio, dirigiéndose hacia su dormitorio. La detective cerró los ojos, tomó aire y dejó sus tacones en el primer peldaño. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Tomó aire por la nariz. Lo soltó por la boca. Una, dos, tres veces. Se giró de medio lado, divisando la puerta de su dormitorio semi entornada. Y caminó hacia ella.

Caminó como si sus piernas se movieran solas. Caminó como si fuera la luz al final del túnel. Caminó como si un imán ejerciera fuerza sobre ella. Caminó sin pensar. Caminó con el corazón.

Y abrió la puerta. Entró en su habitación, lentamente; parecía que el tiempo no pasaba por ella. Estaba oscura, la única iluminación que tenía era la lumbre que había en la chimenea, al fondo. Siguió caminando hacia ella, las sombras del fuego se ondeaban proyectándose en las paredes dando sensación de movilidad, como una lograda ilusión óptica. Se detuvo a un par de metros de ella. Cerró los ojos. Escuchó el sonido de unos pasos acercándose. Al principio débil, intensificándose segundo a segundo. Lento. Tanteando. Beckett se tensó cuando el sonido se detuvo, tan cerca que parecían sus propios pies moviéndose.

Instantáneamente notó unos dedos acariciando sus brazos, desde sus hombros desnudos, descendiendo a lo largo hasta llegar a sus manos. Tragó saliva. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los otros con tanta veneración que creyó que su piel ardía. Su espalda, cubierta por el calor de otra persona y unos brazos rodeando su cintura. No soltó sus manos en ningún momento. Estaban unidas sobre su vientre.

Podría volar en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué estás buscando, Kate? —susurró su compañero, apoyando la frente sobre su cabeza. Su cálido aliento le hizo temblar.

—A ti —responde, abrazándose más a él—. Te estoy buscando a ti.

El escritor se separó lo justo y necesario para darle la vuelta suavemente. Sin despegar sus manos de su cuerpo. Cerrando el espacio entre ellos tan rápido como lo había hecho. Sus pechos subían y bajaban juntos. Los brazos de la detective envolvieron el cuello de su compañero. Quizá por no ser lo bastante consciente de lo que estaba pasando o tal vez siéndolo demasiado, tenía la sensación de que todo transcurría a cámara lenta. Fraccionado. Como si quisieran eternizar la noche.

Pero lo que empezó siendo una concepción confusa del tiempo se esclareció en el momento en el que sus labios se rozaron. Abrieron sus bocas, buscándose como si fueran agua en mitad del desierto. Y se encontraron. Sus labios se deshacían mientras sus lenguas exploraban la boca del otro como si necesitaran grabarse a fuego el sabor del otro y fuera lo único que quisieran tener en su boca mientras les quedase cordura.

No parecía real. Sus cuerpos agitándose, sus manos vagando por cada parte de su cuerpo y agarrándose en las prendas del otro como si fuera lo único que les ayudase a no precipitarse al vacío. Como si les diera alas.

La intensidad del beso disminuyó, limitándose a besos fugaces. Un simple roce de labios. Una chispa entre ellos, detrás de otra. Como pequeñas dosis de adrenalina. Como descender en caída libre y volver a ascender.

Hasta que finalmente se separaron. Unieron sus frentes, las puntas de sus narices se rozaban, sus ojos estaban puestos en los labios del otro. Enrojecidos. Hinchados. Si los observaba durante más de tres segundos le volvía a urgir devorarlos hasta sentir que le faltaba el aire; era tan insaciable que daba miedo.

Y eso le encantaba a la detective. No tener suficiente.

—Castle —murmuró. El escritor musitó algo que no llegó a entender antes de volver a unir sus labios. Con vehemencia. Parecía una bomba de relojería—. Castle —repitió, la voz le temblaba.

El escritor mordisqueó su labio inferior. Ella se estremeció, gimiendo sobre su boca cuando notó su lengua lamiéndolo mientras lo succionaba. Cuando hubo terminado, establecieron contacto visual.

Sus ojos parecían un abismo. Sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que casi no se apreciaba el color azul. El reflejo del fuego bailaba sobre sus ojos. Y todo eso se lo estaba dedicando a ella.

—Castle —insistió una vez más. Él ronroneó, interrogante—, vamos. Por favor.

—¿Estás segura? —asintió— ¿Quieres esto?

La detective asintió una vez más, respondiendo antes de volver a unir sus bocas:

—Llévame a la cama.


	5. Capítulo 5

Bueno, dije que no iba a durar más de 5 capítulos y aquí cumplo lo que me propuse xdd. Quería daros las gracias por haber seguido este fic capítulo a capítulo y haber tenido el detalle de comentarlo, cosa que agradezc no sabéis cuánto. Gran parte del mérito de que esta historia tenga principio y fin lo tenéis vosotros por haberme animado a actualizarlo conforme lo iba subiendo. Así que, repito, MUCHAS GRACIAS :_ no sabéis lo que significa para un escritor de fanfics la aceptación de los lectores. Y bueno, no sé qué más decir xddd espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo esto tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola, que ha sido un placer y que ya no veremos en el resto de mis historia ;).

Y ale, que me enrollo más que una puta persiana xdddd. ESPERO QUE LOA DISFRUTÉIS! :D

Pd.: sí, he puesto una M. Vosotros sabéis lo que significa, así que ateneos a las consecuencias xdd.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

Sobre la pared de su habitación sus sombras bailaban juntas.

Parecía un ritual aborigen. Era lo más parecido a sentarse frente a una hoguera y jugar a adivinar la figura proyectada en cada una de las cavidades de una cueva. Una figura moviéndose bajo el dinamismo del fuego ondeándose, como si aquello fuera una película. No se distinguían bien porque estaban tan unidos y se agitaban tanto en su ridículamente largo camino hasta la cama que ni siquiera parecían personas.

De hecho, habían dejado de parecer personas desde que la detective pudo condensar en cuatro palabras lo que para ellos había sido un camino cuesta arriba desde que se conocieron. O quizá antes, porque la joven Kate Beckett con sus veinte años recién cumplidos todavía era insensata y soñadora, y conservaba lo que once años viviendo en la sombra de lo que en su día fue se había llevado.

En cualquier caso, la línea que separaba al humano de cualquier animal era el raciocinio y estaba empezando a escasear en ellos. Parecía mentira que después de aquello volviera a ser la misma. Como si Johanna siguiera viviendo y su padre no hubiera resbalado con el alcohol que bebía en ningún momento. Como si todo estuviera bien. En orden.

Como si la boca de Richard Castle bailoteando sobre su cuello fuera la panacea. Su lengua haciéndole cosquillas a través de los dientes mientras le mordisqueaba la piel que había entre su clavícula y su garganta. Era tan erótico como terapéutico.

Cuando cayeron sobre la cama, la detective tenía el vestido medio quitado y su compañero ni siquiera llevaba la camisa puesta. Sus prendas desaparecían como si fueran prestidigitadores, una tras otra. Entre besos, suspiros y manos abriéndose paso en un afán por memorizar la sensación de poder tocar cada ínfima parte de la piel de la otra persona sin que fuera una mera fantasía. Por fin.

Era droga.

Pero lo peor era el tiempo. Parecía infinito y limitado a la vez. Cuando se besaban sentían que estaban una carrera a contrarreloj en un camino que no tenía ni principio ni final. Era maravilloso y aterrador. Y podrían haber parado en cualquier momento porque eternizarlo no parecía difícil, pero Castle le acababa de quitar el sujetador y notaba su pecho cálido y desnudo sobre el suyo, temblando, contrayéndose. Vulnerable.

Y en lugar de intentar contar los segundos, volvía a contar cuantas prendas más les quedaban.

Naturalmente, en algo que iba tan rápido y a la vez tan lento como era aquello, no tardaron en quedarse totalmente desnudos. Hasta ahí el tiempo transcurría como la rueda de un coche. Pero en cuanto levantaron la vista y pararon de focalizar su atención en saborear sus cuerpos, tuvieron un momento de lucidez y se detuvieron. El tiempo dejó de transcurrir.

Castle se arrodilló frente a ella, inmóvil, contemplando su cuerpo con la boca entreabierta. Rozó su abdomen con las yemas de sus dedos con tanta suavidad que Beckett lo sintió como si fueran plumas acariciándola. Un escalofrío agitó su cuerpo. Las manos del escritor ascendieron, lentamente, como si intentara memorizar cada una de las costillas de su cuerpo. Beckett observaba sus largos dedos vagar por su piel y dirigió su mirada hacia la de Castle, sosteniéndosela. Les bastó para que cualquier contacto con la realidad inmediata se evaporase.

A partir de ese momento eran ellos. Sólo ellos. Con la palma de las manos del escritor rozando con irresistible peligro sus pezones y su espalda encorvándose hacia él como si tocarle formara parte de sus necesidades vitales. Y sus ojos, obviamente. Ennegrecidos, entrecerrados; eran la viva imagen de la seducción.

Si le quedaba alguna duda a la detective sobre si eso podría ser o no la mayor estupidez que habían cometido desde que se conocieron, Castle la depuró.

—No dejas de repetirlo —murmura él, sonriendo hambriento. Beckett levanta levemente su cabeza, ladeándola con curiosidad.

—¿El qué?

—Mi nombre. No dejas de repetirlo.

No ha dejado de repetirlo. Era un acto reflejo del que ni siquiera era consciente, pero se oía. No se escuchaba, pero se oía. Cada vez que volaba una prenda más de ropa, el escritor localizaba un punto erógeno o notaba su erección bajo sus pantalones o su ropa interior frotándose contra su entrepierna un _Rick_ más era verbalizado. A veces en forma de susurro. A veces en forma de grito.

A veces como ahora, en un punto intermedio en el que parece un grito, pero se queda sin aire antes de llegar a serlo. Todo gracias al escritor que tenía su dedo índice orbitando alrededor de su pezón, sobre la aureola. Demasiado cerca. Prometiéndole todo sin dárselo realmente.

Y ella se iba a volver loca porque de cintura para abajo su cuerpo era fuego.

—Castle—musitó.

—¿Te he dicho ya lo maravillosa que eres?

—Castle, _por favor_—el escritor se inclinó un poco más hacia ella, llevando sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro, acariciándolo. Su miembro rozó los genitales de la detective, haciéndola retorcerse sobre las sábanas.

Lo rozó una segunda vez y su cuerpo se estiró hacia él; fue más bien un acto reflejo. Adquiriendo fuerza de donde creía que ya no le quedaba, sus extremidades se movieron solas, y antes de saborearlo con plena conciencia, volvía a tener la boca de Rick Castle sobre la suya. Sus manos unidas agarrándose a su nuca mientras su pelo ligeramente húmedo por el sudor se colaba entre sus dedos.

Por un momento pareció apagar un poco el fervor, pero era una falsa tranquilidad. Sus piernas le temblaban y su abdomen estaba contraído. Le necesitaba.

—Rick —insistió, murmurando su nombre sobre sus labios—. Lo necesito. Te necesito —los labios del escritor vagaron desde la comisura de los labios, por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello. Beckett ronroneó antes de proseguir: no sabía si era una bendición o una desgracia que Castle fuera capaz de mover los hilos con ese aplomo—. Dámelo. Ya.

Se esforzó para hacerlo sonar como un imperativo, pero parecía estar rezando. Sintió al escritor sonreír sobre su piel. Ella resopló. Su control sobre la situación era nulo.

Castle rehizo el mismo camino, depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios antes de apartarse de ella, deslizándose hasta el borde de la cama para ponerse en pie y dar la vuelta. Beckett siguió sus movimientos, o mejor dicho, contempló el cuerpo de Rick Castle según se iba moviendo. Desde los músculos de su espalda marcando su contorno hasta la perfecta curva que daba forma a sus nalgas.

Entreabrió su boca, relamiéndose su labio inferior al notar la cálida vibración entre sus piernas. Se estaba colocando el preservativo y parecía eterno. Era eterno. Si no fuera porque vislumbraba las llamas de la lumbre agitándose, juraría que ninguna línea temporal se hacía vigente sobre ellos.

Para su suerte, el escritor estaba de vuelta y antes de que pudiera asimilarlo, estaba arrastrándose entre sus piernas, encajando en su cuerpo como si dios les hubiera creado a medida.

Beckett pasó sus brazos sobre sus hombros, rodeando su cuello, aferrándose a él como si el fin del mundo fuera inminente. Sus ojos manteniendo contacto visual sin romper el magnetismo. Pestañeando a la vez. Era una especie de una simbiosis emocional. En ese momento, notó la erección de su compañero introduciéndose en ella con una gentileza digna de poema. Elevó sus caderas, buscando sentirlo más, Castle pasó sus brazos bajo sus hombros, estrechándola contra él.

Se sintió plena. Eran una sola persona, con ese hermetismo envolviéndoles y sus cuerpos unidos de toda manera física y emocional habida y por haber; podrían convertirse un leyenda en cualquier momento.

Y tras haberse moldeado a la silueta del otro lo bastante para que no se hiciera ajeno ni física ni emocionalmente, el tiempo vuelve a transcurrir. Y ellos responden, moviéndose bajo una misma pauta rítmica. Sus caderas embistiéndose siguiendo una sintonía que parecía coreografiada. Contoneándose. Deslizándose juntos. Sus pechos presionándose y evitando a toda costa que ni la más minúscula corriente de aire pasara entre ellos, porque sería toda una ofensa hacia su pequeño acto de unidad.

El ritmo que llevaba el escritor crecía con violencia. Más rápido, más hambriento, pero nunca suficiente. Estaban al borde de tocar el cielo con sus dedos, pero no parecían llegar. Querían que el tiempo fuera infinito. Querían que la luna no bajara nunca. Querían tenerlo todo para que saciarse totalmente y tener lo bastante del otro para no volver a pedir más no sonara como un chiste.

Pero no lo tenían. Habían pasado de susurrar sus apellidos a gritar sus nombres. De sustituir un "_uhmdiossí_" por un "_joderjodernopares_". A cerrar sus ojos. A Castle mordiendo su cuello. A Beckett agarrándole el pelo. A deslizarse el uno sobre el otro mientras notaban como toda materia sólida dentro de su cuerpo se convertía mágicamente en gelatina.

Y aún así, todavía les sobraba la dulzura para no hacer de eso algo doloroso, principalmente porque Rick Castle estaba encima de ella haciéndole el amor y a pesar de llevar la batuta y dominarla con una autoridad de la que no le creyó capaz, no perdía el elaborado hábito de portarse como un caballero.

Usando la misma modestia, se las apañó para que la detective notase su vientre como si tuviese lava sobre él y esa sensación de ardor se extendió por todo su cuerpo; desde erizarle los pelos de su nuca hasta notar un agradable cosquilleo en las yemas de los dedos de sus pies. Y supo que había llegado al clímax del orgasmo. Inspiro y espiro tantas veces en tan poco tiempo que se mareó; ambos aferrándose al cuerpo del otro intentando prolongar lo que ya tenía fin. Más rápido. Más duro. Más _todo_.

Notó los músculos del escritor endurecerse sobre ella a la vez que todas sus extremidades se entumecieron hasta que ambos se quedaron estáticos. Echaron aire con fuerza a la vez y Castle se dejó caer con delicadeza sobre ella, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Su flequillo ligeramente humedecido y su respiración acelerada le hacían cosquillas.

Durante unos minutos permanecieron así. Abrazados, inmóviles, acariciándose como si esa paz temporal les ayudara a relajarse y regular sus respiraciones de manera que no se ahogaran cada vez que inspiraban o espiraban. Sus corazones latiendo a un ritmo que les daba miedo. Estaban tan unidos que notaban las pulsaciones del otro sobre su piel; parecían vivir en sintonía.

No se oía nada salvo ellos perdiendo el aliento y los chasquidos de la madera consumiéndose por el fuego. Era un silencio agradable, acogedor y aliviador. Siendo finalmente conscientes de su entorno, pensaron que sus constantes vitales ya no estaban por encima de lo que se suponía saludable.

Hasta que se miraron. Y sus corazones volvieron a convertirse en bombas de relojería, el aire se les hacía insuficiente y la habitación se convirtió en un espacio abstracto. Y nada parecía ser transcendental salvo ellos.

—Hey —murmuró él, acariciándole la mejilla con dulzura—. ¿Qué pasa?

Abrió sus ojos confundida. Castle la observaba con una divertida curiosidad, ladeando su cabeza como un niño pequeño. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué pasa? —repitió ella.

—No dejas de sonreír.

No había dejado de sonreír. Desde que pararon no había dejado sonreír. Cuando volvieron a mirarse, tampoco. Sonreía como no había sonreído desde que murió su madre. Sonreía como si pudiera conquistar el mundo. Sonreía como sonríen todas esas chicas en películas cursis y románticas cuando encuentran al amor de su vida por medio de la serendipia de turno.

Sonreía como en sus mejores sueños, estando dormida, sin verse a sí misma para decirse que se quitase esa estúpida mirada porque es Rick Castle con el que estaba soñando, y su orgullo siempre estaba por encima.

Pero no era un sueño. Rick Castle la estaba viendo sonreír. Rick Castle sabía —o al menos por deducción de lo que era obvio— que lo hacía por él. Y le daba igual.

—Porque por fin he encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

Lo sorprendente fue el uso de esa sinceridad, como si estuviera hablando de evidencias. Como la detective que era. No se había oído ser tan franca fuera de la comisaría y, si alguna vez lo había sido, lo había olvidado.

El escritor la observó mientras abría y cerraba la boca, aparentemente ordenando y reordenando una y otra vez lo que pretendía decir. Beckett llevó sus dedos a sus labios, acariciándolos con devoción; ver a Castle enmudecer desprendía cierta dulzura.

Tras notar sus finos dedos, su compañero optó por resignarse y expresar todo lo que quería decirle uniendo sus bocas. Sus labios se derritieron juntos en un beso suave, lento, llevando a aquel gesto lo que suponían dos años de morderse la lengua y mirar hacia otro lado. De tragarse su orgullo. Eternizándolo como si pretendieran tirarse puliendo sus labios hasta que el sol se asomase por la colina más alta.

La detective puso distancia entre ellos, observando los enrojecidos labios de su compañero. Apoyó su frente sobre la de él, deslizó sus manos hacia su nuca y peinó los pequeños mechones de pelo.

Sí, era lo que estaba buscando. Pero en cierto modo, sabía a desafío. Sabía a trampa. Sabía a sostener lo más parecido a la caja de pandora. Conocía lo de fuera, pero no lo de dentro. Y la duda, de alguna manera, consiguió verbalizarse tras ponderarlo durante unos minutos:

—Castle, ¿qué va a pasar cuando volvamos? —susurró, su voz flaqueaba ligeramente— ¿Cómo vamos a afrontar las consecuencias?

Él le beso la frente antes de responder.

—Como hemos hecho hasta ahora —se incorporó, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus codos—. Tú y yo hemos cambiado, lo nuestro es diferente. Pero lo demás no tiene por qué serlo. Me has aguantado por mucho menos, Kate —soltó una suave carcajada, intentando reblandecer la tensión que pudiera haber surgido entre ambos—. Llevamos dos años trabajando juntos y todavía no hemos desencadenado ningún tipo de hecatombe.

—Estuviste a punto de irte, es lo más cerca que hemos estado de sufrir una hecatombe.

—Pero estoy aquí. Estoy contigo.

Ella sonrió, estirando su cuello para atrapar los labios del escritor brevemente.

—Tú sabes que no es tan fácil, Castle. Nunca lo ha sido.

—Lo sé. Qué gracia tendría lo nuestro si lo fuera —su compañero se encogió de hombros—. Por eso, creo que después de haber estado al borde del fracaso esto será un paseo. Y de todos modos, ¿qué más da si no lo es, Kate? Esto es lo que queremos, y por ahora es suficiente. Quizá no lo sea de aquí a un futuro próximo, quizá nos vengamos abajo y nos acordemos de este día cuando todo a nuestro alrededor sea una porquería y nosotros estemos atrapados en la miseria emocional. Pero creo que en el beneficio de la duda, ¿sabes? Y también pienso que todo puede ser maravilloso. Y mira, no quiero pensar en el mañana, ni quiero etiquetar lo desconocido como inevitable —llevó su mano al cabello de la detective, hundiendo sus dedos en él mientras lo acariciaba—. Lo único que quiero es saber que hoy, ahora, estamos bien. Y si en algún momento cojeamos, nos apoyaremos. Porque es lo que hacen los compañeros, y lo que hacemos nosotros.

Kate abrió ampliamente sus ojos, observándole con asombro. Lo que más le impresionó fue la imborrable sonrisa que consiguió mantener durante su improvisado discurso sobre la montaña rusa que pronosticaba ser su relación. Y su corazón estalló dentro de su pecho.

Se abrazó a él, efusiva, sin ser capaz de despegar su boca de la suya. Intercambiando besos fugaces, besos que parecían eternos, besos que sólo eran caricias. No parecía suficiente.

—Pero ¿podemos mantenerlo en secreto de momento? Esto es muy nuevo para nosotros y… no sé si quiero que lo sepan en la comisaría. Y así tenemos un poco de margen para nosotros hasta que consigamos ubicarnos en esto.

Castle asintió, sin mayor problema.

—Es curioso, iba a pedirte lo mismo —ella se río, besando la comisura de sus labios. Después, le miró intensamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—No te voy a pedir que me prometas que no te vas a rendir conmigo pero… tú sabes cómo soy. Y sabes por lo que he pasado, y lo difícil que es adaptarme a lo que es nuevo para mí.

—Lo sé, Beckett. Lo sé —respondió, fingiendo sorna, como si quisiera restar importancia al asunto, cosa que agradeció.

—Por eso… ten paciencia, ¿vale? Y sobre todo, quiero que sepas que quiero esto tanto como tú. Es sólo que…

—Necesitas tiempo —ella asiente—. Y no pasa nada. Tenemos tiempo, Kate. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Suspiró aliviada. Eso era lo que quería, hablar en plata. Situarse juntos. Y ahora que lo había hecho y el sabor agridulce seguía ahí, sintió que tras las palabras, venían los hechos. Y todavía les quedan demasiados hechos por demostrar.

—Así que… tenemos todos el tiempo del mundo —Castle asintió. Ella envolvió la cintura del escritor con sus largas piernas, atrayéndolo hacia ella—. ¿Te importaría demostrármelo? —sugirió, arrugando sus labios, mirándole con atrevida seducción.

Su compañero volvió a besarla como si no existieran relojes que contaran los segundos a su alrededor. Como si el tiempo fuera verdaderamente tan relativo como se tiró repitiendo Einstein hasta que se murió. Como si ellos fueran los que lo crearan y manejaran.

Porque eso era lo que necesitaban; tiempo. Tiempo para pedirse perdón hasta que les doliera la garganta por correr en círculos, tiempo para dejar de esquivar obstáculos imaginarios, tiempo que haría de bálsamo por las cosas que habían hecho y las que no habían llegado a hacer. Pero sobre todo, tiempo para deshacerse juntos hasta que parecieran vapor y no hubiera nada capaz de ayudar a distinguirles.

Habían sido dos años. Y quizá no tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, el futuro fuera incierto y borroso y todo lo que estuviera dentro de sus límites familiares terminaría desequilibrándose hasta venirse abajo. Quizá no tuvieran casi nada que les asegurara que pisar la línea no va acabar con el cielo derrumbándose, pero tenían esa noche.

Y de momento, era suficiente. Después de todo, el futuro no es más que una mera hipótesis.


End file.
